


I'm Not Wearing That

by Sazula



Series: Mrs Hastings [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're determined to get Shaun into the festive spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Wearing That

 “I'm not wearing that.”

“Come on, Shaun, get into the festive spirit!” you cajoled, waving the Santa hat clutched in your outstretched hand in his direction. “Mrs Claus needs her husband.”

He simply looked at you, his face expressionless. “I’m not wearing that,” he repeated, turning back to the box of tinsel.

You rolled your eyes. You and Shaun had finally returned home yesterday evening, after spending two weeks tracking down a possible Piece of Eden that had turned out to be nothing. Exhausted and disheartened at having spent the beginning of December on a wild goose chase, you’d decided that, after a decent night’s sleep, you would both spend the next day being as festive as you could. Cookies in the shape of snowflakes were baking in the oven, you’d put on your loudest and most Christmassy sweater (the bright green one with the little reindeer and candy canes) and donned your very own Santa hat. Shaun, however, was refusing to fully immerse himself in Christmas cheer. He’d allowed you to wrap a scarf dotted with snowmen around his neck, but he was _still_ refusing to wear the hat. You weren’t giving up just yet, though!

“Come on, Hastings, you can’t decorate the tree if you’re not properly attired!”

“Really?” Shaun raised an eyebrow at you. “You’re not going to let me decorate the tree with you, during our _first Christmas_ as a _married couple_ , if I’m not wearing that ridiculous hat?”

You opened your mouth to speak, but snapped it shut as soon as you realised you didn’t really have an answer to that. He smirked, clearly aware he’d got you with that one.

 _Damn_ , you thought. You’d have to try something else. “Why do you hate Christmas, Shaun?”

“Just because I don’t want to put that thing on my head does _not_ mean I hate Christmas.”

“Don’t you love me?” OK, that _might_ have been a bit much, but you were determined to succeed.

He stopped rummaging around in the box and raised his head to look at you, frowning. “You’re my wife, of course I love you, I love you more than anything.”

“So you’ll wear the hat, then?” you asked hopefully.

“No.”

You sighed, shoulders slumping. You didn’t have anything else in your arsenal. Shaun wasn’t going to wear the hat. You were about to toss it back into the box you’d got it from when you had a sudden thought. _Of course!_ You could practically _feel_ the light bulb turning on above your head. A devilish grin on your lips, you softly padded over to Shaun, who was pulling a large strand of gold and silver tinsel out of the box.

“If you wear the hat for me,” you purred seductively in his ear, “Tonight, I’ll put on that schoolgirl outfit you love so much... _Professor Hastings._ ”

The tinsel slipped from his hands as he stiffened, sucking in a breath. You pressed your hand to your mouth to hide your triumphant smirk. _Got him!_

“Will...will you wear the knee socks as well?” he croaked, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“Of course. Maybe I’ll leave them on the whole time,” you replied, pressing against him.

“Give me the hat.”

You held it out and he grabbed it, putting it on.

“That’s better, much more festive,” you grinned, placing a kiss to his lips.

He hummed. “Well, after you made such a generous and selfless offer, it would have been rude for me to not accept.”

“Not entirely selfless, I’ll admit. The last time I wore the schoolgirl outfit for you...well, I’m sure you remember that I had just as much fun as you did,” you winked.

Shaun chuckled, pulling you into his arms. “I don’t suppose you fancy putting it on a little early, do you?” he murmured.

“Nice try, Shaun. I’ve only just got you in the hat, you’re not getting out of it that easily!”


End file.
